Apparatus and methods are known for delivering inter-nested articles from a single row of dies on a thermoforming trim press to a conveyor for further processing and packaging of stacks of the articles. Continuous stacks of inter-nested articles are delivered in a single row onto a table from the adjacent female dies of a thermoforming trim press. However, the provision of a single row of stacked articles means that the male and female cutting dies on the trim press are arranged to cut a single row of articles with each cycle. Therefore, the thermoforming trim press is required to run at a very high cycle speed. For the case of a thermoforming machine that forms eight rows of articles in a single operating cycle, a corresponding trim press has to operate eight cycles for each cycle of the thermoforming machine. Therefore, it is desirable to trim multiple rows of articles with each operating cycle of the trim press.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,692,212 illustrates one apparatus and method for stacking thermoformed containers from a molding machine. More particularly, molded and punched containers are transferred from a molding machine using stacking magazines. The articles can either be ejected directly into the stacking magazines, or they can be transferred into the stacking magazines disposed in a stacking station. However, a stack cage and a transfer device are used to shuttle accumulated containers from multiple rows of dies on a thermo-molding machine to a transverse ejector. Such an apparatus and method is relatively complex, requiring multiple stack cages that interrupt the continuous stacking of containers in order to shuttle discrete stacks of containers to the transverse ejector. Furthermore, such an apparatus is difficult and time consuming to maintain if a container jambs in the stack cage during use.
Accordingly, improvements are needed in the manner that thermoformed articles are delivered from multiple levels of a thermoforming machine to a transfer table for further processing, such as during rim rolling and packaging of cups.